Innocence Lost
by themischiefandmayhem
Summary: Dean gets stabbed with the dagger of the Gemini twins and Sam and Bobby has only a small amount of time to save him. Dean is sick and is starting to age backwards, can Sam and Bobby find the cure before it's too late? (This is our first fic so hope you like it. This has nothing to do with the time line of the story of SPN at any point of the show. Also no pairings in this sorry)
1. Just Another Day

**Hello! We are the duo of Mischief and Mayhem. We are new to the Fanfiction world and would like to see what you think of our work. We take turns writing the chapters. One of us (Mayhem) has good grammar and the other (Mischief) just writes. So that is just a warning. We hope you like our story**

***And do note that this story doesn't go with the story line of Super Natural at any point of the show**

**(we don't own these characters)**

* * *

It was just another case.

People where disappearing in a small town in Maine. People would go missing and there is a pestilence going around killing children. Dean and Sam ride into town not too long after reading this news, and finding that it might be right up their ally. It was the middle of the night when Sam finally thought he found the source of the illnesses that was going around to children. Dean was lying on the bed in the cheap crappy hotel room trying to clean out his guns.

"I think I found it," Sam said to the air.

Dean didn't look up, "So is it some type of demon that feeds off children or something and is eating people or what?"

Sam shook his head turning seeing Dean cleaning his gun, "I called Bobby and he said it was the dagger of the Gemini Twins. Castor and Polydeuces. Zeus apparently sent Polydeuces away into the stars when he was causing plagues on children and people he would stab. He came back to Earth posing as his brother Castor, so Zeus then trapped the both of them in the stars so they wouldn't get mixed up and cause trouble."  
Dean looked up with a annoyed face, "So what," he said, "They're back, to kill little kids?"

"Well, it looks like a demon or something got their hands on the dagger since the sky isn't falling. From what we have so far it looks like they are hiding out in a old home out on 6th and Handson."

Dean loaded his gun and picked up his duffle, "Let's go get these sons of bitches."

* * *

Dean drove the Impala up to an old house that was dark. Dean pulled up along the side of the house and stopped the engine. "These bastards have a serious problem if they like stabbing children." He got out of the car with a shot gun in his hand and Ruby's demon killing dagger was in Sam's hand. Dean kicked open the door to the house with a shot gun in his hands with Sam close in tow. There was a dim light that was down the hall, "Looks like someone is home." Sam whispered.

Foot steps were coming from above them on the second floor of the house, "I'm gonna go up and see who's there." Sam headed up the stairs with a flashlight in hand and a gun with Ruby's dagger in his belt.

Dean walked towards the light and saw the a black haired girl crying at a table that could be found in a kitchen. She looked back at him with tearful eyes.

"Cristo." Dean said, the girl gave a shutter jumping back from him.

She tilted her head as her eyes flashed black at him, "Oh it's the famous Dean Winchester." She smiled at him grabbing a old stake knife off of the counter of the kitchen, "Your a lot prettier then I was told. Can I have your autograph?"

Dean held his gun up to her chest, "I would be happy to carve it into your demon ass when I'm done sending you back to hell."

She smiled, "Aww, too bad." Her voice was hummed, "How sweet. Well sorry Dean but we're not ready to go just yet." She jumped at him with the knife dodging his shots he took. Then two more demons jumped from behind Dean. Dean fought, throwing Holy water and salt around him. He felt a sharp heat rip into his shoulder as he fought. It hurt like hell. Heat started to spread through Dean as his movements started to slow and weaken and he started to fall. Panted breath came up to his lungs as he tried to fight off the three that hit at him.

Sam then came charging into the room, he slashed one's neck, stabbed one demon in the chest, and the last one; the one with black hair, in the neck. She fell to the floor with a shock.

Sam rushed to Dean who was on his knees. He still had a dagger in his shoulder. He went over and looked down at Dean who seemed to be seething. "Come on Dean. I found the Gemini dagger. The demons upstairs tried to hid it." Sam pulled Dean's arm pulling him up as he seemed to flop like a rag doll. "You've had worse then a blade to the back." Dean seemed to snap out of it but his mind felt hazy.

"Yeah sorry." His body felt like a million pounds as he started to trudge and stumbled and Sam caught him and dragged him to he car sort of carrying him. He put him into the back seat as he struggled to keep his eyes open, "It's hot." Dean's voice was soft and horse, "Sammy, it's hot. And my back hurts."

Sam got into the front and turned on the car, "Yeah, that tends to happen when you have a knife in your back. Just don't move so much."

"Bitch." Dean mumbled with his face in the back seat as he lay face down in the seats.

"Jerk." Sam said back at him.

Sam drove the car back to the motel as Dean just moaned from the siring pain that raged through him as sleep started to tug at his eyes.

* * *

Sam pulled up to the parking lot and stopped. He got out of the car and then was working on getting Dean out of the car. Dean was totally passed out by this point. His skin was sticky and hot. Dean whimpered, but Dean does not whimper. Holding Dean under the arms and around his waist, Sam trekked to their door. Opened it and put Dean down on the bed. Sam grabbed his medical kit and started to take the dagger out of Dean's back and stitching it. Cleaning up the blood he found felt how hot, sticky, and clammy Dean was. _He must just need some sleep,_ Sam thought.

* * *

It was three in the morning when Sam woke up to the sound of Dean's screams of pain. He saw Dean thrashing in the bed and his face crinkling as he roared out.

"Dean," Sam went over and shook his good shoulder, "Dude wake up."

Dean just shook, "Dean come on it's just a dream. Wake up." Sam felt his skin, now it was to hot for anyone to stand. He felt like a heater with his hair matted to his face and sweat drenching the sheets. Blood started to seep through his wound on his back since it looked like he ripped some stiches. Sam ran out to the bathroom, turned on the bath tub and started to fill it with cold water. He left the room and got as may buckets of ice as he could and dumped them in the bath. He made a quick stich while holding Dean down as he thrashed. When that was done he lifted his brother to the bathroom and set him in the ice water. Dean gave a shiver as the ice clung to his warm heat.

Sam walked out and grabbed his phone and the dagger that he pulled out of Dean and walked back to bathroom. He dialed his phone, "Bobby," Sam said into the phone, "We have a problem."

"You had better have a good problem for damn three in the morning." Bobby barked into the phone.

Sam looked down at Dean who was soaking into the ice bath, "It's Dean."

Bobby gave a sigh over he phone, "What did he do now?"

"We found the Gemini Blade," Sam said, "But I guess I got it wrong. It looks like Dean got stabbed with it and is getting sick with a fever."

"Idjts." Bobby breathed into the phone, "You better get your asses here before he dies again."

Sam hung up and looked down at the shivering body that was Dean, then looked at the dagger. Something looked off about Dean, well in this case of him whimpering and shivering in a ice bath, everything looked off.

* * *

**Well we hope you like our story so far and keep reading. Please tell us what you think.**

**-Mischief**

**-Mayhem-**


	2. On the Road Again

**Welcome back! Thanks for reading! So Mayhem is caught up on stuff but I (Mischief) wrote this chapter. It may seem like it has wincest in it, but it's not.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Sam didn't waste time after the call. He packed up all of the things, making sure to keep a close eye on the Gemini blade. When all the things were packed away into the Impala, it was four thirty in the morning. Sam then walked into the bathroom and looked down at Dean, his shivering went down but he mumbled. When Sam got closer, he noticed that Dean seemed to look different, but Sam couldn't place it. It almost looked as if he were younger. Sam couldn't do anything about that now but try and get him to Bobby's house as fast as possible before anything else could happen. Sam dipped into the water and carefully picked up Dean gingerly and set him down on the bed. He knew Dean would kill him, if he got the interior of his Baby wet. Sam took the blankets from the bed and wrapped them around Dean who was now shivering and mumbling to himself as Sam lifted him once more. "Come on Dean," Sam said lifting him, "Maybe you should lay off the pie for a while." Walking out to the car, he opened the back door and gently put Dean in the back.

Sam looked at the dagger that now sat in the front seat of the car next to the driver seat. Climbing into the driving seat, Sam looked back at Dean for a quick moment, and saw that Dean's face looked younger. He then started the car and started to drive as fast as he could. Dean was in the back whimpering at every bump and hit his Baby hit.

The roads were clear so early in the morning. Dean started to wake up by the time it was noon, but he didn't seem like himself. His fever made him disoriented and didn't say much other then muffled cries of pain or random nonsense. Sam just kept driving for hours, ignoring the cries as best as he could. By the time it was eight at night, they where half way there, and making good time, but Dean was fading into the abyss of his mind. His whimpers of pain stabbing him with a pitchfork all over his body, thoughts and horrors filled all of the crevices of his mind. Sam never stopped the car except to get gas twice and use the restroom. He also grabbed a big bag of ice. He opened the back seat where Dean lay. He opened up the blankets and the smell hit Sam like a punch. He reeked of awful body odor under the blankets. Not to mention the smell of vomit, piss, and shit. Sam had to get to Bobby's as soon as possible but he couldn't just let Dean sit in that for another eight hours it might take them to drive. Dean looked up at Sam with eyes that where hazed over with the fever. Sam knew he had to clean him up and then get back on the road. Sam set the bag of ice on top of Dean's chest as he started to shake again at the cold burning feeling of the ice. "You're gonna be okay Dean. Just hang in there." Sam said wrapping the blanket around him again and then jumped into the Impala. He pulled into a motel and got a room just for the shower. He pulled Dean out of the Impala and dragged him into the shower. Sam felt the heat radiate off Dean. Sam held Dean to his chest and turned on the cold water. It started to soak his clothing as he soon just slid to the floor of the motel shower, holding Dean who smelt disgusting. Dean's jeans stuck to his legs as the water started to impale the warm heat from him. Sam's clothing stuck to him too as he sat now rinsing off the crap, piss, and vomit off Dean. Dean didn't say anything, he just sat shaking in the grip of Sam looking up at him with pitiful eyes clouded in a haze. Dean seemed even younger now, he looked to be about a year younger. It was strange to Sam, but he just thought it was his mind playing with him without any sleep.

* * *

After that which was about an hour later, Dean was now cleaned off and the shaking had gone down, but his body still felt well over a hundred. Sam lifted Dean to the bed once more and wrapped him in the new blankets. Sam changed into dry clothing and then picked up Dean, taking him to the car once more.

* * *

It was now once again four in the morning, when Dean finally pulled up into Bobby's garage. Bobby walked out of the house and met up with Sam who looked so tired he could have probably dropped like a fly.

"Hey Sam." Bobby said as Sam got out of the car and when to the back seat, "How's he doing?"

Sam reached in and pulled Dean out. Wrapped in the blanket Dean almost looked smaller, as he was cradled in Sam's arms. "Not to good," Sam's voice was hushed, "Fever over a hundred, vomiting, his eyes may be open sometimes but he can't see me, or hear me for what I know. It might be just me but it also looks like he got younger."

Bobby led him to the house and up the stairs to a room that was their room when kids and would stay with Bobby sometimes just when John would leave them there.

"What do you mean younger?" Bobby questioned, now grabbing wet rags from the bathroom and placing them on Dean's brow.

Sam looked down at Dean "Well he just looks different. It might be just cause I haven't slept in about 48 hours." Sam said motioning.

Bobby got a closer look at Dean, he did look off, "No boy," Bobby corrected, "I think you just might be right about this one. You have the Gemini blade?"

"Yeah it's in the car." Sam said.

"You better go get it." Bobby said now tending to Dean as he whimpered and mumbled.

* * *

Sam came back holding the knife. He stayed down stairs where Bobby was since Bobby gave something to Dean some how to get him to relax.

Bobby sat at his desk with a glass of whisky in hand and a book in front of him.

"Here," Sam set down the knife and sat down pouring himself a glass too.

Bobby took a close look at it, "Shit." Bobby said looking down at the book.

"What?" Sam's body started to shut down.

Bobby looked up and said, "The Gemini twins had one blade but it was a duo blade."

"What's that mean?" Sam asked.

Bobby held the knife up to his vision easier. Seeing it closer this time he saw that the silver engraved blade was thin and right down the side of it, looked like someone intentionally cut it in half by the hilt. "It means that you only have half of it."

Sam looked up at him with disappointed eyes, "You have to be kidding." Sam said looking at it.

"The Gemini twins, the original famous duo." Bobby said reading the book, "It was a gift from their mother. One was mischievous and caused plagues on the people and according to myth, turned them back into innocent children. He thought it would be a favor to kill a man slowly and in their best childhood years. But the other one was kind and tried to heal them but they had to do a ritual for it to work against the dark magic. So when Zeus banished them he took their blade and separated them so that neither one of them could get to do anything as a punishment."

Sam looked groggy and lost, "What are you saying?"

"We have to find the other side of the blade." Bobby's said, "We have Polydeuces's side of the blade that causes illnesses and makes them into innocent children. And we need Castor's half so that it can heal, also need a few things for that ritual. But according to myth, they will cancel each other out so that the victims would just fall back to normal. But if you where to put them together and stab someone they would judged. Whether it be they where a good soul, they would live and if they where an evil soul they would die. So on their own they either cause death or life, but together they judge you for death or life."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked this chapter. Please, tell us what you think.**

**-Mischief**

**-Edited by Mayhem-**


	3. Let's Make A Deal

**Hey it's Mayhem. Here's chapter three. It's my first so let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

Sam and Bobby helped Dean in bed and put ice packs on his head. Replacing them every few hours and trying to get him to eat something, he needs his strength. Bobby started making phone calls to other hunters in the are, making them aware that the Gemini Blade has surfaced again. Sam flipped through old books and bibles and surfed the web researching anything he could about the blade and where it might be now.

"Hey Bobby, I think I might have an idea of where to start looking for the blade." Sam said while reading an ad online.

"Great where?" Bobby said walking out of the room Dean was sleeping in.

"There's this ad here. A woman is selling a blade that looks just like Castor's half."

"Here let me see the picture," Sam showed Bobby the picture of the blade. The edges where silver and detailed delicately but it was warn. The blade was rigged and jagged on the tips and looked cut perfectly in half, waiting for it's match.

"Hmmm, well it looks similar but you never know, it could be a trap. Go to the address, I'll stay here with Dean."

"Alright. How is he?" Sam asked while packing his bag and loading his gun.

"He's gotten so much younger in just the few hours since you guys got here. He sleeps most of the time but he keeps on waking up screaming."

"Yeah I heard him, but I don't get it. Are they nightmares?"

"They're memories Sam. He's a teenager with memories no one should even have. It's traumatizing him. Memories of himself dying, it would be enough to make me scream. Watching me die as many times as he did."

"I better get going then. The sooner I find the knife, the sooner we get Dean back," Sam stood up and drove away in the Impala. Next stop, 4173 Malum Road.

* * *

When Sam left Bobby went back to Dean to replace the ice on his head and check his temperature. 102.6 degrees.

"This isn't good," Bobby whispered to himself. Dean woke up with a jolt and started to cry.

"No. No. No. This isn't happening. I'm an orphan. Mom is dead. Dad is dead. How? NO!" Dean wouldn't stop crying and shaking. Bobby didn't know what to do. He wasn't really good with being showing empathy. He might look like a teenager, but his mind seemed to be turning to a four year old.

"Uhmmm, uh, shit. What do I do? Uh, Dean? What happened? What's wrong?" Bobby tried to ask. It took a while for Dean to answer.

Finally between sobs he said, "Mom died from that demon. Now dad is dead too. How can he be dead? I remember I just saw him. He just came back from a hunt. I was with Sammy. We were watching cartoons when he walked through the door. He killed a nest of vampires a few towns over where we were staying. Hey wait-where am I? Where's the motel? This isn't Oregon. Bobby? Where's dad? He can't be dead. I just saw him. Where's Sammy? He was sitting right next to me."

Dean was getting his memories confused. With memories from when he was thirteen to memories that would have happened years into the future. Bobby didn't know what to tell him. The truth was the only way to go from here. With Dean in this state of mind, he might not even remember it anyway.

"Uh, listen Dean. It's true, your parents are gone. But don't you worry about Sam. He's out right now, trying to help you. It'll all be okay."

"Sammy's out alone? How could you let him do that! He's only nine, Bobby!" Dean was hysterical. He couldn't see straight or get his memories sorted out. They all started to blur and mix in his brain it hurt.

"Dean, Sam isn't nine. He hasn't been nine for a long time. He's 26."

"That's impossible he can't be older than me."

"He isn't older than you. You're thirty. Well you were."

"What do you mean were? I'm thirteen Bobby."

"No you think you're thirteen because you got stabbed with half of a Gemini blade."

The memories were rushing back. Suddenly, Dean remembered getting stabbed in the shoulder by that demon. He remembered that the children were dying in the last town they were in. Dean remembered it all. Then he lost it.

"No! No this can't be happening! This isn't real!"

"Dean! Calm down!"

"Shut up Bobby, you don't know anything. I know that Sammy is out there all alone and it's my job to keep him safe when dad isn't here. And dad isn't here. I need to find him. I need to make sure he's okay since you just let him leave!" Dean tried to stand up but he fell into bed.

Bobby's voice was soft and slow, "Dean, listen to me. Sam is out there trying to help you. You need to stay here and rest. You'll be yourself soon. I promise."

* * *

After thirty minutes of driving, Sam pulled up into the driveway of the address. The owner of the ad was a Mrs. Astrid Reus. Sam got out of the car and rang to doorbell. Moments later a middle aged woman with laugh wrinkles by her eyes answered the door. She wore a navy blue button down dress and an apron.

"Oh hello, you must be Jimmy," She said with a smile.

"Uh, yeah. We spoke on the phone earlier. About the blade."

"Of course we did. Come in, I was just finishing baking some cookies."

Sam walked inside and sat down on the couch in the living room. Astrid went into the kitchen and came out with a plate of cookies.

"Here, have a cookie," She told Sam and put the plate on the coffee table. He took a cookie and smiled at her.

"So about that blade," Sam said as he took a bite of the cookie.

"Oh right! Here let me go get it. You wait right here," She ginned widely and quickly walked away into the next room. Something wasn't right about Astrid Reus. Too friendly. Too many smiles. It wouldn't make sense why a woman would have the blade.

"Something isn't right. I need to leave. Now," Same whispered to himself and stood up.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. You're right. Something isn't right," Astrid said. Her eyes flicked from pure black back to normal.

"A demon!" Sam yelled and pulled out his gun. Before he could pull the trigger, she flew Sam across the room and into the kitchen. He slammed his back against the stove door. Quickly he got up and grabbed the nearest object. A kitchen knife. He threw it across the room into her shoulder. Astrid fell to the ground and passed out.

Quickly, he tied her to a chair and drew a devils trap on her wood floor. He placed her in the middle of the trap and waited for her to wake up. Sam waited for thirty minutes before she gained consciousness again. Astrid stared at Sam with her empty black eyes. Sam started back. He stood up and pointed his salt gun at her.

"Where's the blade?"

"Let's cut the crap. You want the blade. Right?"

"No shit."

"Then let's make a deal. The blade, for your soul."

* * *

**Alright, I left you guys with a little cliffhanger! Mischief should be getting around to it sooner or later. Hope you like it! Feedback is always appreciated!**

**-Mayhem**


End file.
